


We've All Got A Bad Feeling About This

by alexisk11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star wars: resistance
Genre: Cal is a badass, Cal needs an ace pilot, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Science, F/M, Gen, Kaz is a badass, M/M, Mediocre writing, Star wars spoilers for anything possible, Time Travel, Torra is a badass, Yeager is a Badass, ace pilots, disasters all of them, everyone are badasses, griff is a badass, star trek time travel science, this is a mess, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisk11/pseuds/alexisk11
Summary: When the Colossus picks up a strange distress signal from a bygone era, Kaz and crew set out to find out who exactly is on the other side of the signal, and they've all got a bad feeling about this.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis/Kazuda Xiono, Kazuda Xiono & CB-23, Poe Dameron & Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Distress Call

**Author's Note:**

> I have not wrote any fiction in so, so long. I'm afraid I'm a lot rusty at this, so work with me, I need to get back into the groove of it, and it may take me some time. I also plan to finish out my abandoned fics, at least some of them, so I may be slow on updates. Life hasn't been very kind the last few years, but this year I need to do something just for me, not for work, or a group or my non-profits, or business. I need some down time too lol. I would love a beta, if anyone is interested in my strange pairings...I could use the help! Could also use the help on lore, I don't have the greatest memory and am on a large dose of Gabapentin which doesn't help my brain fog any. But that being said, I hope you guys enjoy!

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away….

“Uh Yeager? Captain Doza? We’re picking up a distress transmission not too far from where we are now. The strange part, it’s coming over an old Rebel alliance channel, and it’s from a ship that was lost in that time area too.”

“Hmm, Kaz, that is strange…it could be a trap. What ship did you say it was again?”

‘It’s the Mantis, captained by Greez Dritus.”

“The Mantis? All contact with them had been lost years ago, somewhere after the fall of the Republic and before the destruction of the Death Star by the Rebel Alliance.” Captain Doza explains. “This is strange indeed, try to make contact, but be careful Kaz, don’t give away our position just yet.”

“Will do Captain Doza Sir!”

Kaz fiddles with contacting the other ship for a while before giving up. “I can’t get through to them sir, it looks like we may have to go to them.”

“I got a bad feeling about this.”

“So do I Yeager. You may go Kaz but take Yeager and Torra with you. Actually Take Synara and Griff with you as well. If it is the Mantis, we cannot be sure who is on board. Please be careful you five, and stay in contact!”

“We will father,” Torra exclaims. “No one is going to get the best of us, any sign of the first order and we are out of there! Promise!”

The five grab some blasters and prepare a shuttle. Torra and Griff agree to take their racers, just in case it is a trap and they need to outmaneuver the First Order Tie Fighters.

“Kaz if we do run into trouble, you may be better to fly my racer. Commander Dameron has mentioned how you and him have taken out multiple tie fighter squadrons on your own before. Pirates are one thing, but the First Order, they scare me. “

“If you think it’s best Torra, may be best for you to fly the shuttle anyway, you know how to handle that thing better.”

“Sure thing Kaz!” Torra says giving Kaz a bright smile. “Everybody ready? Let’s get moving. CB, you got the coordinates?”

CB beeps and affirmative then beeps some more before rolling up the ramp onto the ship.

“Yes CB you’re probably right, it is probably a trap, but we got to be certain, if it’s not we can’t let innocent people stranded out here with the First Order being around. I’m sure it’ll be fine, what could go wrong?”

Four sets of eyes and all droids turn to glare at Kaz as he just shrugs and smiles sheepishly.

“Here we go gang!”, Torra yells as she initiates the Hyper Drive and they're off to meet the senders of the mysterious distress call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to begin, just setting up the story and getting myself back into the feel of writing with dialogue again...


	2. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crews make their first contact with each other.

Kaz and the others come out of Hyper space and face to face with the Mantis. After confirming that it is indeed the Mantis, Kaz tires again to send a transmission to the other ship. After a few tires, he eventually gets a garbled response. Trying again, he gets in a clearer message from a young man claiming his name is Cal Kestis and that he and his crew had been caught in a black hole and transported there, but none of their readings were making any sense, and that their hyper drive had got damaged, along with a few other of the ships systems, effectivley stranding them in space. Kaz introduces himself and the rest of the crew to Cal. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but we would appreciate any help. Our systems are badly damaged, and the readings we are getting are making no sense.” Cal responds.

“Hello there, this is Jarek Yeager, I am speaking with the crew of the Mantis correct?”

“Yes sir, Greez Dritus is the captain, and I’m Cal Kestis, along with Cere Junda, Merrin, and my droid BD-1.”

“Greez Dritus huh? Ok, can you do me a favor? Tell me what the date was when you got pulled into the black hole Cal?”

“I’m not entirely sure, honestly. About 7 years after order 66 and the fall of the Republic I think?”

“Uh yea, Kaz here again,” Kaz jumps in over Yeager, “Did you just say fall of the Republic? Not the New Republic?”

“New Republic?" A new voice chimes in. I don’t know what you are talking about kid, but last I checked we were under Empire occupation.” Greez states.

“Wait did you say Order 66, like with the Jedi?” Kaz jumps in again.

“Why, do you have a problem with Jedi, Kazuda?”

“What? Oh no, nothing like that! I just never really believed in all that force stuff or the Jedi being real is all.”

“Oh, we’re real all right,” Cal grumbles out, causing Kaz’s eyes to widen, and Cere to yell at him in the background.

“Hold that thought,” Yeager exclaims, pulling the Colossus crew away from the transmitter.

“I think they may actually be from the time of the Empire. Remember, you did say their ship went missing right around that time, and now they show up here, after getting pulled into a black hole, it all lines up.” Kaz says and Torra along with Synara agrees. Griff and Yeager look skeptical, as does CB, but even they have to agree, it does seem likely this could actually be the Mantis crew that went missing all those years ago.

“Okay we go help them get their ship back to the Colossus for repairs, but be careful, it may still be a trap.” Yeager decides to Kaz’s joy.

“Yes ok! I’m going to tell them we will help!” Kaz gets the transmission back up and talks to Cere this time, explaining their plan to get the Mantis back to the Colossus and get it repaired, leaving out that they think the Mantis may have actually time travelled. They can cross that bridge when they actually have the Mantis crew onboard the shuttle.

\----------------  
Meanwhile, Cere, Cal, and BD-1 are just as skeptical of the Colossus crew as the Colossus crew is of them. Greez is just thankful for the help, and Merrin just figures that between her, Cere, and Cal they can take care of themselves against some young pilots and engineers.

“I’ve just got a bad feeling Greez,” Cere states, with Cal agreeing by her side.

“Jedi.” Greez grumbles, “Do you ever have a good feeling?”

“Lighten up Greez, they are always like this. Let’s get prepared for our rescuers.” Merrin grabs Greez and goes back to the cockpit.

\----------  
“Okay guys, are we ready to do this!? Everyone knows their roles yes? Synara and I will board the Mantis, Griff and Yeager are going to be ready to fly if things go bad, and Torra will be ready to get the shuttle out of here if needed. CB, have the ships ready in case we need them.” Kaz orders. “Here goes nothing guys. We’re even going to get to meet a real Jedi!” exclaims an astonished Kaz. “Oh no, I made him mad, I MADE HIM MAD!” Kaz wails to everyone else while Synara contacts the Mantis again.

“Mantis crew, this is the Colossus crew, I am Synara. Kaz and I are preparing to come over look over the ship, and get you guys onboard the shuttle. We will lock into the Mantis to tow it once everyone is on the shuttle. We will see you in a few!”

“Thank you Synara. We will be awaiting your arrival.” Merrin answers readying the docking port.

“I made him mad,” a still wide eyed Kaz whispers again much to Torra’s amusement.

“Don’t worry Kaz, I’m sure everything will be fine! What could go wrong?” Torra teases, causing everyone else to laugh.

\--------------  
Cal stews over how people don’t believe in the Jedi, and is irritated about how Kazuda seemed to not even believe in the force, in the few minuets it takes to dock the shuttle to the Mantis. He already is annoyed with this kid. Ugh. Well they are giving them a rescue and offered to help fix the Mantis so he can deal with it for now. The shuttle docks and Synara leads the way into the Mantis with Kaz close behind her. The first thought both Kaz and Cal have upon seeing each other is “Oh no, he’s hot!”


	3. Expect The Unexpected

If there’s one thing Cal has come to expect, it’s to expect the unexpected. His life has been chaotic since Order 66 and everything that has followed, but this, he can honestly say is so unexpected that he’s not quite sure he’s ready to believe it. Time travel? The Empire being defeated only for the First Order to rise from it’s ashes killing the whole New Republic senate? Doesn’t anyone learn from the past? And what happened to the rest of the Jedi? Shouldn’t there be a lot more now, did no one train the force sensitives and why not? He has so many questions, but was promised more answers once they were safely back on the Colossus.

The Colossus crew has been great, gently breaking the news about just where at in time the Mantis has ended up, and some of what has happened with the fall of the Empire and such. Torra has been insisting her father, who is Captain Doza of the the Colossus, will be more than amenable to having the Mantis crew with them for as long as they would like to be, especially considering their circumstances. Yeager and Griff have been talking to Cere and Greez, and Kaz, Torra, and Synara have been keeping Cal and Merrin company. CB and BD have been hanging back a little, still a bit wary of each other.

“CB’s like that, she didn’t even like me at first, she’ll come around!” Kaz promises.

“BD’s been through a lot, I’m sure he will come around as well. Just give it some time,” Cal answers.

So you’re a Jedi huh? Kaz asks, prompting Synara to hit him in the arm and Torra to give him a sideways glance. “What, he admitted it himself!” Kaz tries sticking up for himself.

“Yea, I’m a Jedi, as is Cere. It’s a long story, but I’m sure we will get around to it someday, I mean uh, if you want to that is.” Cal blushes while rubbing the back of his neck and berating himself internally. (Dammit Cal, pull yourself together, you’re a Jedi Knight! Some cute pilot should not be making you this stupid).

Suddenly Yeager’s voice yells back “Guys We’ve got incoming! Kaz, Griff, you’re up! Just buy us enough time to get out of here!”

“Got it boss! We’re on it! Ready Griff? CB with me!” Kaz takes charge.

“Who’s incoming exactly?” Cal questions, afraid to know the answer.

“The First Order. Don’t worry, Kaz and Griff can hold them off, it’s only a few tie fighters, at least for now.”

“Yea but there’s like 7 of them! They’re outnumbered! We can help! I can use the force to slow down the enemy attacks!”

“No, absolutely not kid! Yeager says. They do not need to know there is a Jedi onboard. They have torn the galaxy apart looking for Luke Skywalker, thinking he is the last Jedi, even though I’m Pretty sure most people think he’s a myth. I would have been inclined to agree if not for he being the general’s brother. If they know there are more surviving Jedi, they will never stop looking for you. Kaz and Griff have got this!”

“Wait did you say Skywalker? Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?” Cere asks Yeager.

“Yes, his children I believe.”

“Ah, I see.” Cere responds not giving away her thoughts one way or the other.

Cal and the rest of the Mantis crew, minus Greez, turn to nervously stare out of the viewport, leaving the others to ready for takeoff. Kaz and Griff are wonders out there, already taking down 4 of the 7 tie fighters! Griff has a tail he can’t seem to shake, but then Kaz comes in from behind after some fancy maneuvering, eliminating the tail and now it’s two against two.

“Oh Wow!” Cal exclaims, memorized.

“Damn, they are some fine pilots, and I would know!” Greez states impressed.

“They aren’t called aces for nothing! The ace pilots are part of the Colossus’s defense. There are more back on the ship, but we figured having a few with us was not a bad idea. Torra and Yeager are ace’s too,” Synara explains. “The ace’s job has got a lot more dangerous lately though. They used to mainly have to worry about defending from pirates, now it’s the First Order, and Pirates, and the Guavian Death Gang sometimes as well,” Synara finishes while her and Torra share a look.

“But Griff was part of the Empire, before he left, same as my father, and Kaz was a New Republic Naval pilot before being recruited to be a resistance spy by another great resistance pilot. Having the two of them out there is our best hope. Don’t worry though, neither Griff or my father have any loyalties to the Empire or the First Order. We are resistance all the way!” Torra explains half distracted getting ready for takeoff.

Military pilot and spy? What the? Cal thinks to himself. Oh I am in way over my head.

“Kaz, Griff, pull back! We’re ready to jump,” Yeager orders, causing the pilots to turn back and dock just as a new fleet of tie fighters comes upon them. The shuttle lurches, and suddenly they are in hyper space back on their way to the Colossus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much Cere knows about who Vader was, but for this fic we are going to pretend she at least suspects...


	4. The Return of Poe Dameron

When they finally get back and onboad the Colossus, both crews exit the shuttle and begin undocking the other ships in Yeager's hanger. Torra and Griff take their racers back to their own hangers and Kaz leaves to take the shuttle back to its rightful hanger.

Cal noticed that Kazuda seemed a little off since their fight with the First Order and mentions it to Synara. Synara informs him that is was because it was two of their friends that defected to the First Order they were fighting against, and both Kaz and Griff were unable to bring themselves to really fire upon their former friend’s tie fighters. She explains how both Yeager and Kaz both believe there may still be hope for both of them to come back to the Colossus, and she also explains how Tamara was like a daughter to Yeager, who had lost his actual daughter and wife in a race gone bad that also involved Yeager’s brother.

Cal sympathized with them, after everything that happened with Trilla, and how she almost did come back to them before she was killed by Vader. He hopes for all their new friend’s sakes, that their two lost friends can find their way back again.

Cal and BD-1 take a look around the hanger while waiting for the others to return and for Captain Doza to come talk to them. He is somewhat distracted when another boy comes upon them, causing him to slightly startle to Cere’s amusement.

“Hello my name is Neeku Vozo. I work here in Yeager’s repairs, and am often one of the main engineers and mechanics on this ship now as well. Are you the crew we sent the rescue out for? It’s nice to meet all of you! I’m sure we will learn more about each other, but for right now I got to go and find Kazuda, it was nice talking to you!” Neeku says turning and walking away in hopes of finding Kaz to make sure he is ok.

“That was Neeku, sorry about him, he gets a bit…excited. I’m sure he will have an actual conversation with you as soon as he checks on Kaz. They are often that way.” Synara explains.

“Oh, that’s ok. Are they…together?”

“Why, are you jealous Cal Kestis?”

“What, uh no! I was just wondering is all…”

“Wondering, yea, whatever you tell yourself Jedi boy,” Synara teases.

Cere laughs, as Synara smirks and Cal blushes. BD beeps at him and he grumbles “Not NOW BD, and I know alright!”

Cal and Cere both suddenly stop, looking to each other. “Did you feel that?” Cal asks.

“Yes, a slight pull in the force, it was faint, but there is another force sensitive being on this ship."

“But not a Jedi, or a Sith, definitely untrained and probably young. Could be a force sensitive child!” Cal enthuses. “I mean, we did say we were going to let it up to the Force. Getting pulled through a black hole, into the future, and rescued by a ship that contains a force sensitive child seems pretty obvious to me that the force wants us to train this child.”

“I agree with you Cal, if we can find this child, and they are ok with it, we can train them. Ready to have a Padawan?

“I hope so.”

Cere takes pity on Cal, especially after all they’ve been through and his vision in the temple. “I know you are Cal, and training one child is a lot different from training many. You will be great.”

“Thanks Cere, that...means a lot.” Cal tells her.

Kaz and Neeku sneak back up on the group, startling Cal once again, even causing BD-1 to beep slightly in alarm before realizing they weren’t actually in any danger.

“We didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but we may have an idea who the force sensitive child is. Eila, one of the two children that survived the Tehar masacare by Kylo Ren and the First Order, she sometimes has dreams of the future, and she was also attracted by this weird Jedi temple built on top of a Sith temple that we all almost got killed in,” at the alarmed looks from the Mantis crew Kaz quickly adds “It’s ok, it’s a long story, we ran into some booby traps and First Order goons…we got out alive though with the help of a relic raider, Mika Grey. She’s here with us now too! She helps track down old Jedi and Sith relics that the First Order are trying to get their hands on and she keeps them safe and away from the First Order. Anyway back to Eila and her brother Kel, they escaped their planet when they were attacked by one they call Kylo Ren and the First Order, they’ve been hiding out with us ever since, you can usually find them down in engineering with the shell people. I can take you to them tomorrow after everyone has cleaned up and rested. We will also begin to look over your ship tomorrow as well.”

“Thank you Kaz, that would be very kind,” Cere says with a small smile.

“As soon as Torra gets back with Captain Doza, we can get you to your rooms and you can get some food and rest.”

“Sounds good, thank you again. “

“No problem, we always enjoy helping new friends,” Neeku cheerfully joins in.

Cal really wanted to dislike Neeku, but it seems like that’s going to be literally impossible. He knows he shouldn’t be holding onto his feelings as he is, but since Order 66 and the fall of the Jedi Order, Cal doesn’t always hold onto all the old Jedi ways. Not many of them that are left do anymore. Or did, anyway. This time traveling is really messing with his mind.

Something about Kazuda Xiono has Cal chronically intrigued, and he’s not sure that its going to get any better. He figures he better take a step back though, until he really knows more about him, and until he can either confirm or deny that Kazuda is in a relationship or not.

As they are waiting on Captain Doza, another x-wing ship lands in Yeager’s hanger. As soon as the pilot is down out of his ship, Kaz runs to him grabbing him in a hug while CB-23 happily greets another ball droid, this one orange and white. The pilot hugs Kazuda back, keeping his arms locked around the boy for a few moments, and Cal can’t help but feel a spike of jealousy and dread.

“Good to see you again Poe, BB-8,” Yeager greets.

“Yes it is good to see you again Commander Dameron!” Neeku adds, while Synara gives him a head nod and a small smile.

“Good to see all of you again too! Things have got quite crazy and I’m going to need your help. Especially you Kaz and CB. The Resistance has gained a new hope, but we have lost a lot as well in the process. I can explain everything later, but for now, who are your new friends?”

“Oh, Poe this is the crew of the Mantis,” Kaz gestures over towards their ship, “Greez, Cere, Cal, Merrin, and BD-1 is over there currently running away from Bucket.” Kaz exclaims, causing Cal to look around slightly in alarm, only to find another older droid wearing a, well…bucket, and rolling around after BD. “Mantis Crew, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance.“ Kaz introduces.

“Poe,” Neeku interrupts, “This is not your usual ship, did something happen?”

“You could say that. I promise to explain everything, I would just rather explain it all one time. Are Captain Doza and the other aces around?”

“We are actually waiting on Torra to come back with Captain Doza to introduce him to the Mantis crew, we just got back in a little while ago from recusing them. Their ship got damaged….and that also is a long story that is best probably only explained once. Poe, can I talk to you for a minute?” Kaz asks, gesturing to the backside of the Fireball and away from the others.

“Sure thing, lead the way kid.”

“I really wish you would stop calling me that, especially after…” Kaz trails off walking out of hearing distance still talking to Poe.

Synara and Griff looked so wholly amused, Cal is sure he didn’t want to know the answer as to what Kaz was referring to. Especially not with how, familiar, the two seemed. It looks like Neeku may not be the only competition Cal has, and what the kriff, he just met this pilot. He needs to meditate, badly. Hopefully the Captain comes soon and they can all have their little talk so he can get some much needed rest and meditation.

Cal walks over to some crates and goes to sit on them, instead he finds himself falling to the floor with the force of an unexpected strong psychometry sense. He senses how the First Order stormed the hanger, how they found out Kaz was a resistance spy, how confused and scared Tam was, how betrayed she felt by her friends, her family. He felt Neeku’s confusion, Kaz’s frustration and fear, and Yeager’s heartbreak when he thought he lost Bucket. He felt Tam surrender to the First Order and be lead off while the others fled, all confused, scared, and heartbroken. The force pushed so much of this at him so fast he felt himself gasping for breath, in pain on the floor of the hanger before he promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have part of Chapter 5 wrote, but I have a big SCA event coming up Saturday, and I will be unavailable most of the weekend. I may get an update tomorrow or Sunday, but no promises! Also my friend dropped me an email with her school essay to fix, because she's over here from Egland in school and wants to make sure it's American English? She shouldn't be using any slang in her school essay anyway, but eh, I guess I'll be looking it over for her anyway. That is more of my specialty, especially over creative writing.


	5. A sleepless Night

Cal awoke a short time later to an extremely concerned Cere and Merrin, alongside a really confused and worried Poe. BD-1 was chirping by his head, which was currently in Kazuda Xiono’s lap. He tries to sit up, until Cere pushes his back down and Kaz holds onto his shoulders, trapping him.

“Griff took Greez to find a medical droid,” Yeager tells Cal. “Try to relax until then. I can’t say to understand much about how the force works, but Cere seems to think you’re going to be alright with some rest. Still, the rest of us would feel better if you got looked over.”

“You gave everyone quite a scare,” Neeku adds. “You should try to stay still until they get back with the medical droid.”

Cal nods his agreement, half wanting to explain and half wanting to never talk about it. He closes his eyes again and feels Kaz start to rub his hands up and down his arms in a soothing motion. He vaguely hears Poe mention asking General Leia about this force power, and Kaz question why, with Poe answering that Leia herself was trained by her brother in the Jedi way, and that he was not sure why she gave it up, but she is still very force sensitive. Hope flares in Cal’s chest, that there are more Jedi, or at the very least force sensitives out there, even now in the future. He relaxes more under Kaz’s hands and drifts in and out of sleep for a few minutes.

Cal opens his eyes back up again when a medical droid starts to look him over, and Captain Doza returns with Torra, who immediately runs over, worriedly asking what happened.

“That’s a bit of a long story Torra, Captain Doza,” Yeager answers. “I know Poe has stuff he wants to discuss as well, but it may be best to do this is the morning?”

“Yes, that would be fine by me,” Poe agrees.

“Then it’s settled. Morning it is. Anyway, I am Captain Doza and I welcome you all to the Colossus. We will get you to your accommodations as soon as he is ok to move, and you can all get some much needed rest. We will pick back up in the morning, say 0900? We can meet at the Ace’s lounge. One of my crew will come and get you. Hope you all have a restful night,” the captain says, turning around and calling over coms to a few droids to have guest quarters ready for their guests and then to accompany their guests to where they will be staying.

In a few minutes, and after Cal gets the all clear from the medical droid, they are on the move along with Torra and Kaz following behind the droids that the captain had sent for earlier. Cere looks a little worried about being dropped off at her room and leaving Cal, but he waves her away wishing her a goodnight. Torra follows Merrin into her room to show her around, leaving Kaz to take Cal to his borrowed room.

Once they reach the door, the droid lets them in, then bids them goodnight as well, leaving Cal and BD-1 alone with Kaz for the first time since they’ve met. Had that really only been a few hours ago? Cal pays attention as Kaz shows him around his room and the refresher, and explains that someone will be by in the morning to grab the Mantis crew on the way to the ace’s lounge. Kaz also tells him not to worry about breakfast, that it will be provided, but that if he would like something to eat now, Kaz would be happy to accompany him.

Cal so badly wants to take Kaz up on that offer, but considering the days events, he badly needed to meditate and then sleep, he had a ration bar or two in his bag that would tide him over until morning. Cal tells Kaz this much, thanking him again for showing him around his room.

“It’s not a problem, I hope you get some rest. It’s been a long and crazy day. It’s even atypical for us, and we never have normal days anymore,” Kaz tells him. “I am glad you are here though and that we heard your call for help before the First Order did. Are you sure you are ok to be alone?” Kaz askes, still a little freaked out and worried by Cal’s incident earlier.

“I…I’m ok.” Cal answers not very convincing. “I am okay, physically I’m fine, mentally I just need to recharge. I used to be able to let everything go into the force, but I’m afraid I’m still a bit rusty at that. I should be ok after mediating though.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it, but if you need anything I’ll give you my comm number. Even if it’s in the middle of the night, don’t be afraid to comm me. I’ll be up for a little bit, I have to talk to Poe real quick and take care of a few things, but then I’ll be in my bunk so you won’t be bothering me at all. I mean it Cal, comm me if you end up not being ok.”

“I will. I promise. That means more to me than you know.”

Kaz then turns to BD-1, “If he needs something and refuses to ask, come find me or CB ok little guy?”

BD beeps an affirmative, much to Cal’s chagrin and Kaz’s delight.

“There, now I feel better about leaving you alone. I hope you have a good night Cal Kestis,” Kaz says with a small grin before turning with a little wave and leaving out the automatic doors of his room.

“Good night Kazuda,” Cal whispers into the air.

He’s startled out of looking away from the doors when BD hops over beeping at him and teasing him for his apparent lack of poker face when it comes to how he’s feeling about Kazuda Xiono.

“I know BD, but I don’t even now him that well, and I’m almost positive he’s in a relationship, with who is the current question,” Cal muses.

BD expresses his like for Kaz due to his diligence on taking care of Cal, and Cal just rolls his eyes, of course even his droid likes Kaz.

Cal isn’t even sure if he would act on his feelings, even if Kaz wasn’t in a relationship. It certanitly goes against the Jedi code, but he’s pretty much already thrown out the ‘no attachments’ rule a long time ago. He really does not know Kaz all that well, or for all that long, but Cal has a feeling that the more time he spends with Kazuda, the more he’s going to like him.

Placing himself in a meditative pose, Cal tires to concentrate enough to let his negative feeling from the days events go, but all he can seem to manage to do is keep reliving the First Order storming Yeager’s hanger and the events that unfolded from there. He figures perhaps some sleep would be good, and then he would try meditating again come morning before meeting up with the others.

Cal starts getting ready for bed, before slipping under the sheets and attempting to fall into a, hopefully dreamless, sleep. He finds himself having trouble though, his brain not wanting to shut off after the day he just had. They got pulled into a black hole, unable to stop the ship from going through, pulling them into what is apparently the future, the ship was badly damaged, they got rescued only to be attacked by the First Order, or what Cal keeps referring to as ‘the New Empire’ in his head. If that wasn’t enough, he found his self strongly attracted to the ace pilot that had come to save them, and he had a bad psychometry sense to top it off. Which of course happened in front of Kazuda, which is embarrassing as all, considering his crush on the pilot. At least Kazuda took it in stride and only seemed genuinely worried for him.

Cal tries to reach out to the force and calm his mind once again, only to fail again. He has a bad feeling that tomorrow is not going to be any better, especially with the way everyone was talking earlier. ( I guess that happens when your with the Resistance, ‘Rebels’ his mind replies). He recalls Poe and Yeager referring to the lost Jedi brother of the female general as ‘Skywalker’ and wonders if they are any relation to Anakin Skywalker. Cal remembers some of General Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s exploits during the Clone Wars. He wonder’s if these Skywalker’s are any relation to General Skywalker.

Thinking about that, he remembers Cere’s uneasiness when she asked if they were related and got the answer of them possibly being Anakin’s children. He meant to ask her about it, but from the way she kept her poker face up, he knew she wouldn’t answer in front of everyone else, and they hadn’t a moment alone since. He doesn’t think it’s because of the Jedi code, Anakin wouldn’t be the only Jedi to have a child or children. There was something else that bothered Cere about that, and he will find out what it was.

Dammit, this was not a conductive thought process for sleeping. He needs the rest or he will be of no use or help to anyone come tomorrow. He figures maybe trying to meditate again wouldn’t be remiss. Settling back into a meditation pose, Cal tries relaxing his mind, only for the same thoughts to keep running through his brain.

He lays back down with a huff, and sees BD looking at him. BD beeps prompting Cal to respond that no he was not going to call Kazuda just because he was having a hard time sleeping, and he also forbade BD from going to find Kaz on his own as well. He just hopes the little droid actually listens to him for once.

As the night wears on and Cal can’t calm his anxiety or get to sleep, he starts getting more and more frustrated. He feels like a little kid once again, when he had trouble sleeping and Master Jaro would come sit with him and talk until Cal finally fell asleep. He knows he could go to Cere, or Merrin, or even Greez and they would gladly help, but he really doesn’t want to bother them, they had a long day the same as he did.

Another hour in and Cal was frustrated enough to cry. He was so tired, and so badly needed sleep, but sleep would not come. BD was becoming increasingly worried as well. Finally, he gave in and commed Kaz.

It took only moments for Kaz to make it from Yeager’s all the way up to the tower and to Cal’s room. He knew Cal was having trouble with everything that happened and he felt like he shouldn’t have left him alone. When Cal opens the door, he looks disheveled (though still adorable) and he’s a shaking mess. After stepping in the door and removing his boots, Kaz gently guides Cal back to his bed and lays down, pulling Cal down with him in the process. Cal doesn’t seem to want to talk about what’s bothering him, so Kaz starts gently talking to Cal about random things, stuff that’s happened on the Colossus, Neeku’s drama with Bebo, the different inhabitants of the Colossus Cal hasn’t got to meet yet, anything to keep Cal calm and relaxed. Kaz finally feels Cal slip into sleep and it’s only then he realizes he’s basically cuddling with the cute Jedi that he just met and totally has a crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have wrote so far, it's been a long weekend, and now I have a sick baby. I also was almost in an accident with a firetruck, I missed hitting it, but I went from 55mph to 0 pretty quick and I think I may have some whiplash, sadly it's the same side I hurt when we got rear-ended. Also, it was the firetruck's fault, they flew across a major highway with no lights or sirens on, never even stopping at the stop sign they had. They got a bus full of elementary kids stuck in a snowy ditch, I was sideways in the middle of the road, a college kid was like 5 inches from hitting my back door (and I had the baby), and a state trooper was inches away from hitting the kid. Needless to say, the trooper was livid and was tracking down the firetruck, thankfully no one actually hit and no one was badly hurt, a few bumps and bruises. I may be slower on updates however due to this, my shoulder likes to lock up fast and my neck hurts pretty badly up into my right ear and I've had some pretty good headaches the last few days. (I'd have no luck if it wasn't for bad luck). I also almost lost another wheel off the Jeep that same day so...good times.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations are had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long break, it's been a bad few weeks. My husband had to have surgery unexpectedly, and I had got what they think was Rubella and all I wanted to do was sleep. Then my mother-in-law passed away. I am also writing this with a friend and she is very busy at college right now.

They are awoken in the morning by Kaz’s comm going off multiple times. Neither boy wants to move from their nice warm nest in their half-awake state, and Cal uses the force to grab Kaz’s comm and hand it to him before either of them really wake up enough to realize their situation.

Both boys tense up, until Kaz decides to relax and act like nothing is out of the ordinary, checking his comm he realizes the first was from Yeager making sure he was awake and getting ready, the second from Neeku checking to make sure he was ok since he was not in his bunk.

Cal blushes a scarlet red, and Kaz can’t help but wonder on how far down Cal’s blush would go on his pale skin. Before Kaz starts blushing himself, he sits up in the bed and calls for CB to go let the others know that he’s with Cal and that they will be at the meeting in the lounge on time.

Kaz finally crawls the rest of the way out from under the covers and sits on the end of the bed, “I am going to run to Torra’s real quick to grab a change of clothes, I end up falling asleep in the tower a lot,” he says by way of explanation, “then I’m headed to the fresher to get ready, is there anything you need before I go?”

“Uh, no. Just…thank you Kaz, for staying with me last night. You being here really did help me to sleep.”

“Oh uh, no problem Cal. Really. Anytime, I mean it,” Kaz responds now the one blushing. “I’ll swing back by after and pick you up before heading to the lounge, give me about fifteen minutes.”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon then,” Cal responds with a soft smile on his face.

“Yea,” Kaz says walking out the door with a small smile on his face, BD-1 beeping his goodbye behind him and the door swishes shut.

'Kriffing Shit, I’m so gone,' Kaz bemoans to himself. He makes his way to Torra’s in little time and embarrassingly realizes that he didn’t come up with a reason he was in the tower and needed a change of clothes only *after* she opens the door and raises an eyebrow at his appearance.

Kaz sheepishly smiles at Torra and asks for a change of his clothes, hoping to get away without an explanation. He figures Cal doesn’t want his business broadcasted over the ship, and decides instead that if she pushes, he’d give a form of the truth, from a certain point of view.

She gathers his clothes, and lets him go, but not without a promise to talk later. He gives her a wave and sets off towards the fresher. He let’s his mind wonder back to Cal and he worries about what happened last night. When he got to Cal’s room, he looked on the verge of a breakdown. Cal had been through a lot in the last few days and Kaz understood his anxiety, but was worried that a few hours of decent sleep wasn’t going to be enough to combat everything. Kaz figures he could offer to stay with Cal again tonight, and maybe this time try to get him to talk, while Kaz is no psychologist, he was in the New Republic Navy, and this wouldn’t be his first time dealing with someone with PTSD. Hell, he has some himself if he’s being totally honest.

Staying another night with Cal sure wouldn’t be torture, the Jedi is fine. Kaz can’t get enough of his cute face or those kriffing soulful blue eyes. The show of power by using the foce this morning sure didn’t help Kaz’s growing infatuation with the Jedi (Jedi!) either. He wonders what else Cal can do. If all the old legends are true, he wonders just how powerful Cal really is….and now Kaz is pretty sure he just gave himself a new kink. He runs a hand over his face and enters the fresher intent on getting the thought of Cal in that context out of his head before he has to face him again. He really hopes this isn’t going to become a thing, or he’s going to be a mess every time Cal uses the force or shows any kind of power around him. Kriff. He’s starting to have it bad for someone he hardly knows. Well, maybe he can change that part, and hopefully soon.

Meanwhile, Cal slowly gets up and gets dressed and ready for the day. He’s partly mortified that he ended up calling Kaz when he couldn’t sleep, and he’s partly shaking with the urge to just kiss Kaz, kriff the consequences or the fact that they just met. It feels right. It feels right in the *force,* and isn’t that something. He doesn’t know what in the sith hells has come over him, but he wants that pilot. Kaz is amazing, he came to the rescue of someone he just met, and stayed the whole night just to comfort him, he’s an incredible pilot, and he’s not exactly bad to look at either. 'Get it together Cal, you have a meeting to attend, then, maybe, you can ask Kazuda to lunch and actually get to talk to each other.' One can hope anyway.

Pretty soon Kaz is back and they are headed towards the Ace’s lounge with BD-1 hoping from Cal to Kaz and back again while looking around and scanning everything he possibly can. Cal feels everyone’s apprehension the closer they get to the Ace’s lounge. Kaz looks over at him, but he just assures Kazuda he’s fine and they keep walking until the reach the lounge. Most of the people are there already, they are only short a few. Cal goes over to Cere, Greez, and Merrin while Kaz goes over to CB where she’s sitting by BB-8 and Poe Dameron. Cal has to shoot down a sudden, irritional spike of jealousy at seeing Kaz with Poe again, especially when Dameron places a kiss to Kazuda’s head.

Synara ends up joining their group and Cal takes the down time to ask about Cal and Kaz. He figures she already suspects that Cal may have a thing for the younger pilot, so he may as well get some answers.

“Let’s just say, they’ve been on a few missions gone wrong, one which included a planet covered in flowers that released a certain type of pollen.”

“Wait they got sex-pollned? Greez asks while laughing. I thought we knew which planets to avoid for that.”

“We did, a lot of information got lost when the old republic fell. We thought there was a first order base there, and there was, but there was a reason it was abandoned. We found them 3 days later when they never showed back up to the colossus or the rebel base. Now that was an interesting day.

“Wait are you talking about Poe? A dark-skinned man breaks in. Oh my kriff, I need all the details, was it with that kid over there?”

“And who are you? Synara asks.

“Oh hi, I’m Finn! I escaped from the First Order, I was a Stormtrooper, but a lousy one at that. Poe and I escaped after he got captured by Kylo Ren.”

“Wait, did you say Kylo Ren? That name sure seems popular lately.”

“I should probably let Poe explain all of that, but seriously, back to the sex-pollen, I need details so I can tell Rey later, our other friend, she’s cool.”

“Well yea, I was telling them, Poe and Kaz found themselves thigh deep in the flowers trying to get to the abandoned first order base. We found them three days later, dehydrated and exhausted. Things happened. Lot’s of things happened. It took four of us to get them back to the ship and the antidote in them. Torra is still scarred for life I’m pretty sure.”

“Oh, this is great. I will be asking Poe about this later.”

“You should do that,” Synara encouraged.

While Cal figured there was something between the two, he never expected that it would be that. Oh force, he could only imagine being in that situation with Kaz. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop either, damn. Well, Poe was definitely a lucky guy.

“It was awkward, they regard each other more like mentor, mentee or brothers, not lovers so, things were definitely interesting for a while,” Synara elaborates.

“Oh man, that is awkward.”

“Very.” Synara shakes her head in the affirmative.

Cal feels slightly bad about feeling relieved at that revelation, but that means one less possible person Kaz is interested in. He really needs to concentrate. He has a feeling centering himself may be a good idea, things seem like they are about to get crazy.

Pretty soon the Doza’s come in, and the Captain has everyone settle in.

“There is much to talk about. I would like to start with the Mantis crew, and everything that happened yesterday, then go onto Poe and Finn and their story. This is all going to be a doozy, so bear with everyone. We have some discussions to have and decisions to make after everyone here has all the information.”

“We’re ready,” Yeager claims. “Kaz would you like to tell about the Mantis distress call? Cal you can fill in on the rest of the story.”

“Yea sure thing Yeager, Cal? Want to join me?”

They explain their whole story and everything that happened over the last day to those that were not aware.

“Holy Kriff, you’re really from the past!? That is something else. Rey should be here for this, and probably General Organa, but I guess we will have to fill them in.”

Poe and Finn fill the others in on the events that happened over the last few days for them, about Kylo Ren and the First Order, and Rey and how they think they have a map to find Luke Skywalker and that Rey went to try and find the old Jedi Master.

At this Cal and Cere both look intrigued and concerned.

“I can’t believe we may get to meet another Jedi! You said he is Anakin Skywalker’s son? That’s crazy! And General Organa is actually his daughter, twin sister to Luke?”

“Yes. And one more thing, Kylo Ren is actually Ben Solo, Leia’s son and grandson of Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader.

Wait, Anakin is Vader? Cal asks suddenly feeling faint. He almost died at Vader’s hand. Trilla did die by his hand. Cal is vaguely aware of Kaz asking if he’s ok, and Cere fuming silently on his other side but he can’t put the two together. How does a revered General of the Clone Wars become the most feared sith to ever exist? How does he just kill younglings and hunt down any remaining Jedi, including him and Cere? How does that happen, did he abandon his children? Who is their mother? He has so many questions.

“Cal, I know you must be confused right now, and I promise someone will answer all your questions, but right now I need you to calm down can you do that?” Cal registers Kaz softly speaking to him and he comes back to himself realizing he was having a force tantrum and that some of the glasses were laying around broke and the furniture was shaking. He pulls himself together quick and releases as much emotion as he can into the force. He allows himself to lean back into Kaz for support and he settles.

Cal realizes he’s becoming reliant on Kaz for comfort and he immediately feels bad, but Kaz just calmly runs his hands up and down Cal’s arms and keeps talking quietly to him, much like he did last night. Cal feels Kaz’s calm seep into the force around him and he wraps it around himself like a blanket, helping to keep himself calm in the aftermath of all the information they just received.

Cal can feel amusement and confusion coming from some of the others, but with Kaz wrapped around him like this, he can’t really bring himself to care. Suddenly Cal feels a weird pulse in the force, he looks towards Cere to see if she does as well, but it seems even the non-force sensitives feel it as well, if not as strong. The pulsing pressure around them builds and the last thing he remembers hearing before blacking out is Finn’s “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((((I'll try to fix the formatting when I get a chance, right now it won't work and I apparently have to go deal with my Jeep because my husband lost a tire getting off the exit...smh. Damn thing. It's my replacement car from my bad car accident when an idiot rear ended us hard at a stoplight. We were at a dead stop and he hit us going 65 mph in a F250, totaled my car and gave my husband a really bad concussion. He's been off work since the end of April. I'm so mad rn.))))


End file.
